This invention relates to a handcart and more particularly is concerned with a cart adapted for attachment to a Christmas tree and also adapted to move the tree from place to place and support the tree for bagging.
Christmas tree flocking has become greatly popularized for beautifying the trees but the handling of such trees during and/or after flocking amounts to a considerable problem. That is, the flocking is easily knocked off or otherwise damaged whereby any appreciable contact therewith will ruin the appearance of the tree. It is customary to bag the trees after they are flocked to protect them and to contain excess flocking material that may fall off. Carts are available that employ a boom with a front fork which is pushed through the branches on the tree and hooked onto trunk portions of the tree. This type of cart has the disadvantage that it is difficult to thread the lifting fork into and out of the branches without damaging the flocking. Also, a cart is available that has a boom capable of reaching under the branches at the bottom of the tree and providing a clamped tree lifting engagement. This type of cart is useful only for moving the tree but is not used for bagging.